


Зефир

by Estell_Greydaw, fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team)



Series: Fantasy 2020. Спецквест [4]
Category: Original Work, Паладинские байки - Г. Липатова | Paladin's Tales - H. Lipatova
Genre: BDSM, Knifeplay, M/M, nipplegazm, Кинки и фетиши, наказание, одетый/раздетый, поедание сладостей с обнаженного тела, псевдотентакли
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estell_Greydaw/pseuds/Estell_Greydaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020
Summary: Анхель захотел повидаться со своим сидом, но непредвиденные обстоятельства вмешались в это дело...
Relationships: паладин Анхель/ сид Моэньи
Series: Fantasy 2020. Спецквест [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920946
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Зефир

Зима – время скучное. Сыро, зябко, рано темнеет – словом, приятного мало. Особенно если приходится заниматься каким-нибудь рутинным, неинтересным делом вроде изгнания богглов со старых складов в Сапожном квартале. Когда-то в этом квартале, расположенном в двух оврагах и между ними, было полным-полно обувных мастерских, но теперь все цеха перебрались в Заречье, поближе к кожевенникам и подальше от чистых столичных кварталов, а в старые мастерские сдавались под склады.

Анхель не любил такие задания. Но деваться было некуда: это обычная работа городского паладина, если он не дознаватель. Тем достаются дела куда как поинтереснее… но дознавателем Анхель не был, а был придворным паладином. А в столице придворные паладины выполняли обязанности городских и занимались как раз всякой рутиной.

Как придворный паладин, Анхель был неплох. Хорошо владел мастерством телохранителя, умел вовремя учуять вредную магию, недозволенные амулеты и даже отраву в еде и напитках, да и внешне был красив. Но все-таки он был не настолько хорош, чтобы прослужить при дворе до преклонных лет, как, например, старшие паладины Роберто Ливетти или Педро Джулиани, не говоря уже о капитане Каброни. Анхель понимал, что близок день, когда его окончательно переведут в городские. Ему было уже тридцать пять лет, при дворе его продержат самое большее до сорока, и то лишь потому, что он был настолько хорошим бегуном, что до сих пор достойная замена не нашлась.

По правде сказать, быть городским паладином ему нравилось, даже несмотря на рутину. Во многом потому нравилось, что можно было выкроить немного времени и на личную жизнь. А она у Анхеля, в отличие от остальных паладинов, имелась. Волей судьбы так случилось, что с ним неразрывными узами оказался связан сид Моэньи, принц Двора Кернунна. И узы эти были настолько неодолимы, что суровая Дева снизошла к тому, чтобы слегка послабить для Анхеля его паладинские обеты. Ему было дозволено чуть больше, чем всем прочим… но только и исключительно с Моэньи. Анхель был рад и этому, и безмерно благодарен. И старался не злоупотреблять, потому именно любовные встречи были редкими. Впрочем, с Моэньи было интересно и просто так пообщаться. Так что Анхель пользовался любой подходящей возможностью для личной жизни.

Вот и сегодня, разобравшись с двумя богглами на складе старьевщика в Сапожном квартале, Анхель собирался, не возвращаясь в канцелярию, сразу отправиться в увольнительную до самого вечера. Правилами не возбранялось.

Но сначала нужно разобраться с богглами.

Анхель уже добрался до склада, и теперь стоял под навесом на его крыльце, слушая жалобы пожилого сухопарого мужика в сером стеганом кафтане.

– Видите ли, сеньор паладин… три дня тому я на склад последнюю партию утиля завез. И вот тогда и началось. Войти, сеньор паладин, невозможно – всё туда-сюда летает, по голове попасть норовит, да еще хихиканье мерзкое и вонища.

Анхель вздохнул. Богглы – низшие шкодливые фейри – заводились в местах, где скапливался всякий хлам, где было грязно и давно не убирали. Беспорядок и неухоженность их очень привлекали, они с охотой поселялись посреди мусора и прилагали немало усилий, чтобы беспорядок стал настоящим хаосом. Склады утильсырья – прямо золотое местечко для богглов, они их любили куда больше, чем городские помойки, где им приходилось соперничать с гигантскими крысами, ходячими грибами и прочими мерзкими бестиями.

– А что ж вы амулетами не озаботились, почтенный? – поинтересовался Анхель, прислушиваясь к трем своим поисковым огонькам, которые как раз облетали длинное приземистое строение, сложенное из растрескавшегося кирпича-сырца и крытое замшелой черепицей. Да, настоящий рай для богглов.

Старьевщик скривился:

– Вот еще, амулеты. Да вы знаете, сеньор паладин, сколько эти чертовы, в душу их ети, маги за них дерут?

– Зато богглы не заводятся.

– А заведутся или нет – то раз на раз не приходится. А вот потрачусь на амулет – а они бы и так не завелись – и деньги впустую выкинул. Шутка ли – сорок реалов за сраный амулетик, а. Ну а если заведутся – так вы на что? Вас-то вызвать – это ж бесплатно.

Анхель еле сдержался, чтоб не плюнуть. Мелочная скупость его всегда несказанно бесила, и как назло, жизнь его частенько с такими людьми сталкивала.

– Ключи дайте, – грубовато сказал он. Старьевщик протиснулся мимо него и сам открыл склад, не доверил ценный ключ, стало быть, паладину. Анхель раздраженно вздохнул, вошел внутрь и прикрыл за собой дверь. И спиной почувствовал взгляд старьевщика – тот тут же приник глазом к замочной скважине. И вовсе не из любопытства, а, похоже, боялся, как бы паладин не попер чего из его «ценного» товара или не попортил.

– И что тут уже портить, а, – буркнул Анхель, снял мокрый плащ, стряхнул с него влагу. Паладинские зимние плащи были сделаны из тонкого войлока и зачарованы на непромокаемость, но, видимо, на Анхелевом плаще заклятие уже сдохло, или (что вероятнее) не выдержало недавнего применения паладинских умений. Придется нести интенданту и просить новый взамен. При мысли об интенданте Анхель помрачнел: сеньор Аваро был достойным конкурентом по скупости владельцу этого склада.

Склад был забит барахлом. Огромными кучами лежало тряпье, громоздились кипы бумаги, увязанные в пачки по десять фунтов весом, высились штабеля ящиков с битым стеклом, тускло поблескивали в свете Анхелевых световых огоньков корзины из проволоки, набитые мелким металлическим ломом. Вообще-то старьевщичество в столице было делом очень выгодным. За сбор утиля с городских улиц гильдия мусорщиков брала со старьевщиков всего-то по пять реалов в месяц. Тогда как бумажные фабрики охотно платили за старую бумагу и тряпье те же пять реалов за тачку. Плавильные цехи и кузнечные мастерские тоже покупали лом по хорошей цене, не говоря уж о стекольщиках, и даже кости, копыта и обрезки шкур отправлялись на клеевые и костеобжигательные заводы. Так что Анхель был уверен: его сегодняшний клиент на самом деле довольно богат и мог бы не экономить на амулетах. Но… гнилое нутро дает себя знать.

Паладин опять подавил желание плюнуть (незачем увеличивать здесь беспорядок и привлекать богглов раньше времени), повесил плащ на крюк у двери, туда же отправил и шляпу, и занялся делом.

Богглов было аж пятеро, и если двух паладин поймал в «сеть силы» сразу, то остальные трое принялись носиться по всему складу, швыряя в него барахлом, от которого Анхель едва успевал уворачиваться… пока не получил старым вонючим башмаком прямо в лоб. Это его взбесило окончательно, и он натянул маны так много, как только смог, и шарахнул полусферой очищения, накрыв весь склад. За дверью взвизгнул старьевщик, которому по ушам ударило резким хлопком и хоровым визгом богглов, а по глазам – вспышкой света, богглы же, не переставая верещать, убрались за Завесу. Анхель распутал «сеть силы» и выпинал двух оставшихся следом за сотоварищами. Потом отдышался и оглядел склад. Порядка здесь стало еще меньше, старьевщику придется хорошенько повозиться, складывая «товар». Ну и пусть.

Анхель надел плащ и шляпу, открыл дверь. С крыльца внутрь упал старьевщик, тут же вскочил и заорал:

– Вы что творите, сеньор! Я чуть не оглох!!! И почти ослеп!!! И на складе безобразие!!!

Паладин в ответ буркнул:

– Зато богглов нет и всё бесплатно, вы же этого хотели, почтенный? Ну вот. Теперь подпишите заявку.

И сунул ему листок мятой бумажки и чернильный карандаш. Старьевщик, ругаясь, накарябал подпись, Анхель спрятал заявку в бумажник, и под моросящим дождем побрел к перекрестку, надеясь поймать наемный экипаж.

По такой погоде мало кто из извозчиков захочет везти паладина забесплатно (как были вообще-то обязаны по королевскому указу), потому Анхель, едва завидев подъезжающий к полосатому столбику экипаж, вытянул вперед руку с зажатой в пальцах монетой в пять реалов. Это означало, что он заплатит за провоз. Экипаж остановился, Анхель залез внутрь и сказал:

– Сначала к кофейне «Старый лев», подождешь там немного, потом к пекарне «Две пышки», тоже подождешь чуток, а потом в Квартал Глициний, на улицу Вишневую, дом семь. За всё получишь пять реалов.

– Хорошо, сеньор.

В кофейне Анхель не стал особо задерживаться: выпил чашку кофе по-плайясольски (махонькую, зато кофе был крепким) и купил кулек зефира. В пекарне взял яблочный пирог, половину медовика, пару пышек с творогом, два кальцоне и дюжину пирожков, и поехал на улицу Вишневую, где у него была арендована мансарда.

Мансарду он арендовал не для жилья, а для того, чтобы провести приятно время в увольнительных… чаще всего – просто поспать спокойно. В паладинских казармах ему приходилось делить комнату еще с тремя товарищами. Ночью кто-нибудь обязательно храпел, а ширмочка создавала лишь иллюзию уединения, и в такой обстановке Анхель стеснялся дрочить (а иной раз хотелось очень сильно). К тому же иногда хотелось крепко выпить, а делать это в тратториях Анхель опасался – были неприятные случаи в прошлом, когда он по пьяни вытворял всякое. Так что с тех пор, если накатывало желание надраться (а на паладинской службе такое желание возникает регулярно), он покупал несколько бутылок чего покрепче и запирался в своей мансарде.

Сегодня было поганое настроение, и хотелось надраться, но нельзя – в одиннадцать часов вечера он должен быть в казарме. Придется выпивку отложить. А сегодня просто отдохнуть, позвать Моэньи и провести вечер с ним за чаем и сладостями. На любовные забавы Анхель сегодня не замахивался, два месяца назад только развлекались, а он старался благосклонностью Девы не злоупотреблять, и очень просил Моэньи это учитывать. Сид, хоть и был крайне сластолюбивым (как и свойственно сиду из Двора Кернунна), учитывал и сдерживался. На большинстве встреч всё обходилось только невинными объятиями и поцелуями, иногда взаимным лапаньем, но не более того.

В мансарде Анхель развесил мокрый плащ на вешалке, туда же пристроил шляпу, снял сапоги и вытащил из-под кровати овчинные комнатные тапки. Из них вылетела моль, Анхель ее тут же прибил и придирчиво оглядел обувку. Вздохнул – видно, придется купить какую-нибудь отраву от моли. А то еще сожрет его цивильную одежку, которую он тут и хранил в шкафчике. Гардероб здесь был небогатый: всего-то пара зимних костюмов. Летние Анхель осенью продал в лавку подержанной одежды, как всегда делал при смене сезона, чтобы потом купить по моде. Всё равно надевал нечасто, только в больших увольнительных и в отпуске. Уставом носить цивильное было не запрещено, конечно, но не поощрялось.

Раньше паладин вообще имел только один цивильный костюм, но с тех пор, как связался (по-другому и не скажешь, Узы Судьбы же) с Моэньи, завел два – второй для «своего сида». Уговорить Моэньи одеться в людской наряд оказалось непросто. Сиды Двора Кернунна одеждами себя не обременяют, носят только украшения и, иногда, тонюсенькие хитончики. Анхель долго его уговаривал, и в конце концов соблазнил тем, что в людском наряде сид не будет привлекать внимание людей слишком сильно, и можно погулять по городу и развлечься. Моэньи попробовал, ему неожиданно понравилось переодеваться и маскироваться не магией, а человеческими способами, и они уже трижды ходили «в люди»: в театр, на большие гуляния на Новолетие и в цирк.

Сегодня, к сожалению, мало времени на такую прогулку, да и погода плохая. Анхель рассчитывал всего лишь на чаепитие, для чего принес воду не только для умывальника, но наполнил и большой чайник, поставил его на конфорку с огнекамешками, разложил на комодике на бумажной скатерке угощения. Даже переодеваться в цивильное не стал, только мундирный кафтан снял и на спинке кровати повесил. Сел на кровать, закрыл глаза и подумал о Моэньи.

Сид представился очень ярко, словно был тут, рядом. Анхель ощутил дрожание Завесы, потом почувствовал, как она раскрывается… Но и только.

Открыл глаза – никого. Хотя он был уверен, что Моэньи услышал зов. Не мог не услышать.

Анхель огляделся. Серебристая щель между Универсумом и Фейриё никуда не исчезла, но никто и не явился. И более того – закралось чувство тревоги. Анхель набросил на себя перевязь с мечом, зачем-то прихватил кулек с зефиром и шагнул за Завесу.

Не боялся, что застрянет там. Паладинов учат обращаться с Завесой. Ходить сквозь нее получается далеко не у всех, но Анхель в этом поднаторел благодаря связи со «своим сидом», и к тому же при нем был паладинский меч. При желании он мог бы разорвать Завесу и вернуться в Универсум… другое дело, что это было непросто.

За Завесой была, конечно же, не мансарда. Здесь оказался лесок из похожих на дубы деревьев, укрытых медно-красной листвой. Густая изумрудная трава сплеталась в настоящий ковер и приятно пружинила под ногами. И здесь было не холодно и довольно сухо.

Анхель огляделся, прислушался. Откуда-то слева, из-за невысоких кустов с темно-фиолетовыми метелками цветов доносились приглушенные стоны и низкий женский смех, причем какой-то недобрый. Паладин пошел туда, продрался сквозь пряно пахнущие кусты и увидел совершенно непотребную и возмутительную для него лично картину.

На укромной поляне между этих фиолетовых кустов лежал на траве совершенно голый Моэньи, растянутый за руки и ноги во весь рост, и привязанный какими-то черными то ли корнями, то ли лозами к низким корявым кустикам, похожим на обросшие ветками пеньки. Кустики были черными, листва на них – темно-синяя, и на ветках мерцали черные блестящие ягодки.

Между разведенных ног Моэньи стояла изящная, невысокая женщина с изумительно белой кожей и длиннющими черными косами, перевитыми серебристыми ленточками. Одета она была в облегающее платье из черной чешуйчатой кожи, разрезанное по бокам до самой талии, а ее острые большие уши выдавали в ней альву. Альва держала в левой руке длинный черный хлыст и водила его кончиком по голой груди и животу Моэньи.

– На что ты рассчитывал, глупый внук рогатого короля? – хихикая, спросила она. – Думал, я на твоей земле тебе покорюсь? Думал, я тебе отдамся за обещание милости от твоего могущественного деда?

Она коротко замахнулась и хлестнула сида по боку. На золотистой коже тут же вспух темный кровоподтек. Моэньи вздрогнул, но ничего не ответил.

– Я – принцесса Бруэх, я никому не отдамся, кроме того, кого я избрала для себя!

Она снова хлестнула, теперь по бедру. И добавила:

– А мои любовные утехи, на которые ты согласился, совсем не такие, как принято у вас, рогатых сидов, – она засмеялась и принялась его вовсю хлестать. Моэньи вскрикивал глухо, но ни слова не проронил, и, приглядевшись, Анхель понял, почему: его рот был заткнут чем-то большим, похожим на толстый округлый корень, тянущийся от одного из кустопней. Анхель посмотрел на бедра сида, увидел, что другие корни (или лозы) оплетают его член, и что вдоль бедра ползет толстый, узловатый черный отросток от ближайшего кустопня, обвивает бедро и ныряет мимо члена куда-то вниз, между ног. Моэньи от этого вскрикнул и выгнулся, словно в оргазме.

Анхель вдруг почувствовал укол ревности, сам себе удивился. Но когда альва очередной раз хлестнула Моэньи по боку, не выдержал, выскочил на поляну и крикнул:

– А ну оставь моего сида в покое, ушастая стерва!!!

Моэньи всхлипнул сквозь затычку, альва развернулась к Анхелю и смерила его взглядом:

– Ты еще кто такой, смертный?

Паладин положил на траву кулек с зефиром, обнажил меч, с маху всадил его в землю и призвал очищение.

Альва заорала как резанная, Моэньи тоже задергался в путах. Анхель опустился на одно колено, держась правой рукой за рукоять меча, левую выставил вперед и врезал по альве Дланью Девы. Этого она уже не выдержала, взмахнула руками, подобрала подол своего чешуйчатого платья и рванула прочь так, что только каблучки серебряных сандалий сверкали. Анхель послал ей вслед поисковый огонек, и убедился, что альва выскочила под Завесу, на межу, и по ней удрала так далеко, что огонек ее не находил. Ну и хорошо.

Паладин выдернул меч из земли, обтер клинок пучком травы и подошел к всё еще связанному Моэньи. После очищения кустопни скукожились и их толстые гибкие корни убрались под землю, а вот тонкие черные лианы остались и по-прежнему крепко держали сида. Рогатая корона-маска валялась неподалеку, рядом с ней в траве поблескивали и украшения, а сам Моэньи был совершенно голый.

– Ну и как это понимать? – мрачно буркнул Анхель, задумчиво водя острием меча над путами и примеряясь, как бы их поаккуратнее разрезать.

– М-м-м, милый, я так рад тебя видеть! – сказал Моэньи. – Прошу, сними с меня эти черные неблагие путы. Мабдл коварством и подлостью вынудила меня пообещать ей…

– Пообещать что? – Анхель снова поймал себя на том, что чувствует обиду и ревность. Надо же. Главное, нашел кого ревновать – сида из Двора Кернунна, для которого мимоходом потрахаться – как воды выпить, и которому понятие верности не то чтоб чуждо, но… По-своему они верность понимают, очень по-своему, эти сиды…

– Аххх, видел бы тебя сейчас дедушка! – Моэньи приподнял голову и с укоризной посмотрел на паладина. – Задаешь прямые вопросы, это же так невежливо!

– Плевать, – мрачно ответил паладин, и повел острием меча над пахом сида, не касаясь кожи, но опасно близко. Моэньи с испугом следил за сверкающей сталью. Прикосновение освященного паладинского меча способно причинить боль даже благому фейри. – Так что ты ей пообещал?

– М-м-м… милый, да ничего особенного! Это принцесса Бруэх, их клан сейчас испытывает большие, м-м-м… затруднения, я бы так сказал. А она забрела в наши земли, и я ее тут поймал.

При этих словах Анхель выгнул бровь, скептически глядя на связанного Моэньи. Тот вздохнул:

– Сначала поймал. Неблагим наши земли запретны, и я должен был ее тут же выгнать. Но она попросила ее выслушать по праву королевского имени…

Анхель знал об этом фейском обычае. Любой представитель королевского или княжеского рода среди фейри мог просить выслушать его у любого представителя королевского рода. Этакое право равных.

– Я выслушал. Она так жаловалась на свои беды, так плакала, что мне ее стало жалко.

Анхель не выдержал и плюнул:

– Нашел кого жалеть, это же неблагая Бруэх!!! Да лживее их фейри не найти, это все знают!

Моэньи покаянно вздохнул:

– Она была такая несчастная и такая красивая, что я не удержался. Пообещал не изгонять ее с нашей земли и даже сказал, что помогу ей вернуть часть Темного Леса, утраченную Бруэх в противостоянии с Луахт… если она подарит мне любовные радости.

Анхель вспыхнул, острие меча пронеслось в четверти дюйма над животом и грудью Моэньи и замерло у его подбородка:

– Ах ты фейский засранец!!! Мало она тебе «радостей» подарила. Может, мне добавить?!

В золотисто-зеленых очах сида плеснуло легкое недоумение, смешанное с огорчением:

– Ты обиделся?

Паладин убрал меч от его подбородка:

– А ты как думаешь?

Он отошел к краю поляны, поднял кулек с зефиром и вернулся обратно, встал между ног Моэньи и сказал:

– Холодно, сыро, мокро, целый день по городу богглов гоняю, выкроил вечер, чтобы немножко развеяться и побыть с тобой, угощение приготовил, – он качнул кульком. – Позвал тебя, а ты, засранец неверный, тут таким непотребством с Бруэх занимаешься! Вот еще твой дедушка узнает, достанется знатно!

Моэньи испугался:

– Но ты же ему не скажешь? Правда? Всё равно ведь из нашего с ней уговора ничего не вышло. Любовных радостей она мне не подарила – и я свою часть уговора выполнять не буду.

– Хватит и того, что ты вляпался с этим уговором и она тебя связать смогла. Тебя, сида из Двора Кернунна, на твоей же земле, тьфу! Позор какой. А всё потому, что ты не головой, а вот этим думаешь, – тут Анхель указал мечом на член Моэньи, и тот тут же съежился, а яйца подтянулись.

– Ох, прав ты, милый… – Моэньи опустил голову на траву и Анхель с удивлением увидел, что тот покраснел. – И правда стыдно. Но ты же дедушке не скажешь?

– Я-то не скажу, но он и так узнает. Владыка Кернунн – и чтоб не узнал, что на его земле делается? Да быть такого не может. Так что наказание ты заслужил. И от него, и от меня.

– А от тебя за что?

Анхель плюнул, вложил меч в ножны:

– Ты мне, конечно, в верности не клялся, да и глупо было бы от тебя такой клятвы требовать… Я бы не обиделся, если бы ты любился с кем другим, с какой-нибудь порядочной благой сидой или сидом… Но не с извращенкой Бруэх!!! Фу. У меня от увиденного такое чувство, будто я несвежей колбасы поел.

– М-м-м… милый, освободи меня от пут, а? – жалобно попросил Моэньи. – Я сам не могу, остаток уговора с Мабдл еще действует… Мы уговорились до вечерних небес забавляться.

Анхель схватился за лицо, но тут ему пришла в голову занятная идея. Когда еще ему выпадет такая возможность?

– Вот еще, – сказал он. – Ты заслужил наказание. А я сначала подкреплюсь.

Он опустился на колени между раздвинутых ног сида, распаковал кулек с зефиром и принялся выкладывать обсыпанные сахарной пудрой шарики на живот и грудь Моэньи. Разложил сначала три полукругом над лобком, потом поместил кусочек в ямку пупка, затем выложил от него дорожку из трех зефиринок к подвздошью, еще три по грудине к горлу, и оставшиеся два положил на соски. Моэньи приподнял голову и посмотрел на эту картинку:

– М-м-м, что-то очень вкусное, а? Дай кусочек!

– Обойдешься. Это твое наказание. Смотри и плачь от зависти! – И Анхель наклонился к его животу, взял губами зефир, и медленно прожевал, глядя в наглые глаза Моэньи. Тот аж прижмурился, как шкодливый кот, отшлепанный за шалости. Анхель же, прожевав сладость, взялся за следующий кусочек. Видимо, сида эта картинка очень возбуждала, потому что член его снова начал наливаться и увеличиваться. Анхель доел зефир, выложенный над лобком, и двинулся выше.

– Милый, ну хоть кусочек? – жалобно попросил сид.

Анхель только головой помотал. Моэньи подергался в путах, но черные лозы держали крепко, а небесам здесь, в Фейрие, до вечерних было еще далеко. Паладин между тем съел зефир с живота, оставив тот, что лежал в пупке, добрался до груди и там тоже собрал урожай. Моэньи, глядя, как исчезает зефир, аж всхлипывал от обиды. Анхель перешел к зефиру на правом соске, медленно его съел, потом занялся тем, что лежал на левом. Моэньи задышал чаще и задергал руками, безуспешно пытаясь освободиться. Анхель уничтожил зефирину, поднял голову и посмотрел на результат:

– Ну вот, я всё съел.

– А… там в пупке остался кусочек, – осторожно напомнил сид.

– А это на закуску, – жестоко разочаровал его паладин, и наклонился к его груди. – И сахарная пудра еще, не пропадать же…

И он лизнул то место, где на груди лежал зефир. Моэньи всхлипнул на вдохе, совсем иначе, вовсе не жалобно. Анхель слизал сахарную пудру с его груди и с живота до пупка, потом облизал низ живота над лобком, вернулся к груди и облизал правый сосок. Моэньи застонал уже в полный голос, и Анхель продолжил его вылизывать, хотя и на правом, и на левом сосках сахара уже не оставалось. Моэньи вздрагивал, выгибался, стонал и дергался, потом начал охать и вскрикивать. Правой ладонью Анхель накрыл и прижал к животу его член, чувствуя, как он становится всё больше и тверже. Моэньи двигал бедрами, насколько позволяли путы, и Анхель начал легонько скользить туда-сюда ладонью по его члену, продолжая вылизывать соски.

– А-ах, как сладко!!! – сквозь стоны проговорил сид, выгнулся в оргазме и кончил под ладонью Анхеля. И только тогда Анхель оторвался от его соска, облизнул губы:

– И правда сладко. А теперь – закуска.

И он взял оставшийся кусочек зефира, вылизал пупок Моэньи от сахарной пудры, заставив его еще раз заорать от восторга. А потом поднес зефир к его губам:

– Ну, угощайся. Если бы ты не вляпался с этой неблагой альвой, мы бы зефир поделили пополам, а так я его сам съел почти весь, – поучительно сказал Анхель, глядя, как с упоением поедает зефирину сид. Моэньи облизал его пальцы, откинулся на мягкую траву и вздохнул:

– А-а-а-аххх, как хорошо-о было!

– Я рад. Но всё же… я бы просил тебя больше такого не делать. Не пытаться трахать неблагих альвов, – Анхель обнажил меч и разрезал черные лозы.

Моэньи сел, потер запястья и грустно сказал:

– Ты прав… Еще дедушка меня накажет ведь… От него и правда не скроешь. К тому же тут остались эти ужасные кусты из Темного Леса… ты, пожалуй, поруби их мечом, с очищением, наши дуэнде потом уберут остатки. А то я сейчас слаб, неблагая успела из меня силы высосать.

– Лезь тогда на дерево. Хватит с тебя на сегодня, – велел Анхель. Хоть Моэньи и был благим сидом, но и ему мистические паладинские умения могли причинить боль или оглушить. Подождав, пока сид залезет на ближайшее дерево, Анхель накрыл поляну кругом очищения, а потом покромсал мечом все четыре кустопня. От прикосновений освященной стали они съеживались и словно усыхали мгновенно, так что очень быстро от них осталась лишь труха.

– Ну вот. А теперь я пойду обратно, а то скоро увольнительной конец, а у меня там пирожки недоеденные. И медовик, и пышки с творогом…

– М-м-м… а можно я с тобой? Ну, не пропадать же пышкам… – невинно прищурился Моэньи. Анхель ухмыльнулся:

– Что с тобой еще делать. Идем.

В мансарде настенные часы показывали всего-то девять вечера. Еще два часа до конца увольнительной, так что ни пирожки, ни кальцоне, ни медовик с пышками не пропали, и чайник чая тоже.


End file.
